


Give It To Me

by tomybabyboywithlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomybabyboywithlove/pseuds/tomybabyboywithlove
Summary: “You are a sergeant in this army, and you will present yourself as such. Do I make myself clear?” And Bucky knows that Steve doesn’t really care about his hair, that it isn’t really about that. It’s never really about anything. Steve says it has to be about something though, because he isn’t going to hit Bucky for no reason. And they need this release, both of them do. So Steve always finds a reason, or Bucky makes one for him, because that’s what Steve needs to do this. And if that’s what Steve needs, then Bucky it willing to play along.“Crystal, sir.”





	Give It To Me

It takes six days for Steve to finally call Bucky to his tent. SIx days, after they’d been in the field for almost two months, doing one mission after the next, sleeping and eating on the go and carrying their lives on their backs. Two months before someone remembered that, hey, those boys were still human, or mostly anyways, and they were brought in for a week of recovery. 

Six days of getting themselves back on their feet. Sleeping through the first two and eating their body weight and them some on the third. Who knew the next time they’d get a nice warm meal? 

Afterwards, they’re all just waiting; another mission, an order, something to do. 

When someone finally,  _ finally _ comes to get Bucky for Steve, it’s just when he thinks his body is going to burst with the anticipation of it all. His body practically buzzes with nerves as he makes his way to Steve’s tent. 

He’s sitting behind a makeshift desk someones set up for him when Bucky steps inside. It’s really just a table, but it’s bigger and sturdier than any of the other tables Bucky has seen around camp. Steve barely even looks up when Bucky enters, prying his eyes up long enough to motion for Bucky to wait, and then returning his full attention to the papers in front of him. 

Bucky does as he’s told, forcing down the frustrated groan at having to wait even longer. He places himself in front of Steve’s desk, clasping his hands behind his back as he forces himself to keep still. The urge to fidget and move is almost overwhelming; he has been waiting for this release for what feels like forever, and it doesn’t feel like there’s any waiting left in him. 

Steve, it seems, needs it just as bad as him. Bucky takes in the tight hunch of his shoulders as he reads the papers in front of him. Bucky knows Steve isn’t yet completely at ease with the space he’s found himself occupying, or the respect he commands. 

Steve must’ve read every paper in front of him at least twice! Every minute feels like a thousand and Bucky is sure he’s doing it on purpose. Either to torture Bucky or prove to himself he can wait, he isn’t sure. 

When Steve finally looked up from his paper, Bucky could have breathed a sigh of relief. Steve neatly stacks the papers and sets them to the side before leaning back in his chair. He looks Bucky over, a slow smile spreading across his face. The ball of excitement which had been brewing in his lower stomach gave a jolt, as if his body  _ knew  _ it was almost time. 

“Would you mind telling me why that hair isn’t regulation, Sergeant?” Steve asks, still eying Bucky. 

“I haven’t had time to get it cut, sir.”

“I think I’ve given you plenty of time to have it dealt with.” Steve says, arching his eyebrows up, daring Bucky to argue the point. 

Bucky does not take the bait. “Yes, sir.”

“Seems to me like a lack of initiative on your part.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“You are a sergeant in this army, and you will present yourself as such. Do I make myself clear?” And Bucky knows that Steve doesn’t really care about his hair, that it isn’t really about that. It’s never really _about_ anything. Steve says it has to be about something though, because he isn’t going to hit Bucky for no reason. And they need this release, both of them do. So Steve always finds a reason, or Bucky makes one for him, because that’s what Steve needs to do this. And if that’s what Steve needs, then Bucky it willing to play along. 

“Crystal, sir.”

Steve looks him over for a moment longer before standing. Slipping around his desk, he sidled up beside Bucky. “Are you sure about that? Because I think we might need to do something, just to make sure this conversation sticks.” And he noses along Bucky’s neck as he speaks, one hand reaching up to card through his hair. All of which proves to be incredibly distracting. 

Apparently, Steve doesn’t like how long it’s taking Steve to answer, because the hand in his hair grabs tight, giving it a firm tug. “Answer me.”

“Fuck, Steve. Yes. Yes, sir.” Bucky gasps back. 

Steve hums approvingly, releasing Bucky’s hair and taking a step back. “Go put your hands against the desk.”

Bucky does as he’s told, and Steve moves to stand behind him. He runs his hand along Bucky’s ass in a gentle caress, before giving it a firm squeeze. He can’t help but lean back into the touch, his body starved for just this type of attention. 

"Eager, aren't we?" Steve teases, the hand still kneading firmly at his has. When Bucky simply nods in response, Steve takes his hand away to bring it back in a firm smack. “Use your words.”

“Yes, sir.” Bucky says, already sounding breathless. His dick is straining painfully against the confines of his pants, every inch of his body alight with excitement. 

“Good boy.” Steve says, before coaxing Bucky’s pants and underwear down, until just his backside is exposed. He reaches for his desk, grabbing the ruler he has laying on top and tapping it gently against Bucky’s ass. His entire body shivers in expectancy, and he bites down on his bottom lip to keep in a groan. "How many do you think you deserve, Sergeant?"

And maybe that’s Steve’s way of asking how many he thinks he can take, but Bucky will take whatever Steve wants to give him and more. Bucky will take however many Steve needs to give him. “I don’t know, sir.”

Steve is quiet for a moment, lightly tapping at Bucky’s ass as he thinks. “I think twenty should be enough, don’t you?” He finally says. 

And twenty isn’t even that many; Bucky’s taken more before, far more. With the way Steve hits now though, twenty can feel like a million, and Steve would rather play it safe than accidentally hurt him. 

“Yes, sir.”

Steve hums his approval at that, before leaning in close to Bucky, voice dropping quietly. "If you want me to stop just say so, alright? No hard feelings."

It’s sweet, but Steve reminds him of this every time and he just wants to get  _ on  _ with things. “Jesus, Steve, I  _ know. _ ” Bucky snaps, all of his patience finally used up.

Steve straightens immediately, the ruler coming down hard and fast without warming. 

“Ah!” Bucky yelps, startled at the impact. 

“That’s ten more.” Steve tells him, his voice going back to the hard timbre of before. “And watch your tone.”

He does not wait for a response after that, just brings the ruler back down across his ass. He’s gotten five in before Bucky can really even process it, his backside exploding in pain while his dick jumps in pleasure. 

Five more and Bucky is rutting forward against the desk with every hit. The edge of the desk is not at all comfortable and not nearly enough, but at least it’s something. 

They get to fifteen and Steve is still hitting at the same steady pace, Bucky biting at the insides of his cheeks to keep in the yelps and groans that threaten to break free. It takes him a moment to realize Steve is talking to him. 

“You gonna give me sass anymore?” Steve asks, and accents his question with a firm smack. 

Bucky does his best to swallow down the groans threatening to break free before answering, his throat sore from the effort of keeping quiet. 

Apparently he takes too long to answer, because Steve brings the ruler down hard, right on the soft tender spot of his ass "Answer me."

“No, sir.”

“No you won’t answer me?”

"No I won't give you anymore sass, sir." It's a struggle to gasp out, but he manages, and he's rewarded with another firm smack to the ass. 

"And what are you going to do first thing in the morning?" Steve asks. 

“Get a haircut, sir." Another smack in response, and then three more in quick succession 

"If you hadn't had an attitude we could be done by now." Steve says. "Maybe you'll think about that next time." And then he rains down four more smacks, quick as lightning and hard as ever. 

"Only five more." He says, and maybe that would fill Bucky with relief except the last five are always the hardest, and he doesn't know how much longer he can hold in his cries.

Steve brings the ruler down hard across his ass, and Bucky bucks forward, a choked sob barely held in. Steve gives him a few seconds to catch his breath before bringing it down again, and he manages to keep it in through that one and the next, but on the fourth he can't hold back the yell that slips past his lips. 

Steve pauses, still using his firm voice but resting a comforting hand on the small of Bucky’s back. “Do you need to stop?”

Bucky takes a moment, pulling in a choked breath before answering, because he knows just a nods isn’t going to be enough for Steve. “No, I can take it.”

Steve gives Bucky another moment before taking his hand away, and bringing the ruler back for one last hard smack. Bucky manages to keep his yell in, though tears are freely flowing down his face now. He can hear the ruler being put down, and then the rustle of clothes, and then Steve’s hard dick is being rubbed between his aching cheeks. Bucky leans back into the touch, his own dick achingly hard.

“You did so good for me.” Steve says, rubbing himself against Bucky. “So, so good Bucky.” 

Bucky moans in response, rocking back into Steve and it is  _ everything _ and not enough, all at the same time. Steve seems to know that Bucky needs more. Reaching around him, he frees Bucky’s cock from his pants. 

Draped over Bucky who is still bent over the desk, Steve wraps his hand around Bucky’s dick, pulling him off as his rutts against the other mans ass. He reaches up with his other hand to tug at Bucky’s too long hair. 

It doesn’t take long for Bucky to come.The sting of his freshly spanked ass and the pull of his hair, Steve’s hand tugging expertly at his dick. It’s all too much, and before Bucky knows it he’s coming all over Steve’s hand, groaning loudly and sagging against the desk in front of him. Steve comes soon after, and for a moment they just lay there, slumped over the desk and breathing heavy.  

Steve catches his breath first, because of course he does, and picks himself up off the desk, before helping Bucky over to the cot  that’s been set up in the corner. Steve sits him down, helping him the rest of the way out of his pants, before retrieving a rag with which to gently wipe Bucky down. After, he makes him drink a glass of water before finally allowing him to collapse into the cot. 

“You did so good for me Bucky. So, so good.” Steve coos as he cares for Bucky, and then climbs into the cot after him. Bucky falls asleep to these gentle coos, and Steve’s strong arms around him. 


End file.
